Crónicas Hatake: Misión Clase D ¿Criminal S?
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: El permiso por maternidad de Sakura termina hoy. Y Kakashi no volverá hasta el anochecer. Cuidar a un bebé es una misión de Clase D… Cuidar al bebé de Sakura y Kakashi… ¿Lo dudo mucho? ¡Pero ni a Naruto ni a Lee les gustan las cosas fáciles!
1. El Principio del Fin

**Summary:** El permiso por maternidad de Sakura termina hoy. Y Kakashi no volverá hasta el anochecer. Cuidar a un bebé es una misión de Clase D… Cuidar al bebé de Sakura y Kakashi… ¿Lo dudo mucho? ¡Pero ni a Naruto ni a Lee les gustan las cosas fáciles!

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es el resultado de poner a los personajes, sitios y demás creaciones de Kishimoto-san en situaciones irrisorias y lejos de la realidad. El único beneficio que obtengo de esto es subirme un poco la moral al hacer pasar a otros por mi versión del infierno de Dante…

Este iba a ser mi regalo de navidad para todos aquellos que como yo adoran los fanfics. Pero me atoré con algunos detalles del final; ahora será un fic en tres entregas ¡y regalo de Navidad en Junio! ¿No es genial?

Y especialmente dedicado para todos aquellos que han leído mis fics, particularmente los seriados que actualizo cada alineación de planetas.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Puedo decirles a ciencia cierta que una historia como la que están a punto de leer no puede ser más que el resultado de una mente tan torcida y perversa como la mía puesta en contacto con un lapicero… y una hoja de papel (no entiendo por qué razón, motivo, causa o circunstancia las autoridades educativas se alteran tanto cuando te pones a escribir fanfiction con una navaja de sacapuntas en tu banca).

En serio, los bebés no pueden hacer nada de lo que se describe a continuación; al menos no hemos podido conseguir testigos dispuestos a declararlo; ante la sola idea, todos se echan al suelo gimiendo y gritando para pasar a llorar en posición fetal.

Tal vez debimos preguntarles sin bebés diabólicos presentes en el cuarto.

Luego de tan larga nota de autora: FIC.

* * *

**Crónicas Hatake.**

**Misión Clase-D… ¿Criminal –S?**

Capítulo Uno.

**El Principio del Fin.**

La gran Tsunade se encontraba oculta tras montañas de papeles a medio firmar. A su botella de sake le quedaban dos deditos meñiques de contenido, el líquido en su tintero estaba tan seco que ahora era pomada y tenía la perspectiva de una larga y tediosa junta con el concejo y algunos representantes del Señor Feudal del País del Fuego en menos de una hora.

No era de extrañarse que estuviera de un humor de perros.

-Uh… Tsunade-sama…

-¡¿Qué quieres? –le gritó la mujer a su ayudante, provocando que a ésta le diera una arritmia.

-Eh… Y-yo… qu-ería d-deci-cirle que t-e-nemos u-un-n p-pr-proble-ma… -tartamudeó la kunoichi.

-¡¿Qué clase de problema puede ser más importante que traer la botella de sake que te pedí?

-Acabamos de recibir un mensaje del equipo encargado de robar los pergaminos secretos del Templo Akahoshi… -dijo Shizune con un hilo de voz-. Se retrasarán algunas horas.

-¡¿Y qué con eso?

-Es que… Kakashi-san está en ese equipo… Y el permiso de maternidad de Sakura-chan termina hoy… y ella va a ir a la misión en el País de la Nube…

La sangre de Tsunade se heló en sus arterias.

-Típico de Kakashi llegar tarde –gruñó la Hokage-. Cancela la misión de Sakura –ordenó secamente.

-No podemos… No tenemos ningún otro medic-nin disponible y el equipo debe partir hoy. Cualquier atrasó podría traer consigo consecuencias devastadoras para la aldea…

-Entonces pospón mi junta.

-No se puede… Ya la ha pospuesto demasiadas veces…

La Hokage maldijo en voz baja y se masajeó las sienes.

-¿A quienes tenemos disponibles?

-A nadie…

-¡Para la misión no! –cortó Tsunade-. ¡Para cuidar a Sakumo-chan!

-A eso me refiero –explicó su aprendiz encogiéndose de espanto-. No hay nadie disponible; todos nuestros elementos ya tienen misiones asignadas; los únicos disponibles son los gennins…

-¡Y dejar a mi nieto al cuidado de un montón de mocosos! Ni hablar.

Debe haber algo que podamos hacer… -murmuró la jefaza-. Reajustar las asignaciones de guardias o algo…

-No hay tiempo, Tsunade-sama; Sakura-chan debe partir en menos de una hora.

Y justo cuando la situación parecía irremediable, la puerta se abrió, permitiendo la entrada de un pequeño rayito de esperanza… que fue prontamente engullido por la más temible y escalofriante oscuridad.

-¡Ya llegamos, Tsunade-obaachan!

-¡Nuestra llama de la juventud nos llevó a completar nuestra misión con éxito y en tiempo record!

El silencio se enseñoreó de la oficina. Shizune le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su mentora.

-¡Ooooh, no! ¡Eso sí que no! –chilló la rubia con toda su capacidad pulmonar-. ¡Prefiero a los gennins de nariz sucia!

-No hay otro remedio, Tsunade-sama.

-o-o-o-

Quince minutos después, en el departamento de la familia Hatake, el timbre sonó, y una atareada madre acudió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan! –saludó un shinobi rubio con efusividad.

-¡Buenos días, Sakura-san! –exclamó el de las cejas.

-Naruto, Lee –saludó la kunoichi-. Lamento no poder recibirlos, pero debo prepararme para una misión y Kakashi todavía no ha regresado.

-Lo sabemos –respondió Naruto-. La vieja acaba de darnos todos los detalles.

-¿En serio? –inquirió Sakura sorprendida.

-Ajá. Nos dijo que tú tienes que irte a una misión y que Kakashi-sensei se atrasó con la suya.

-¿Se atrasó? –preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-Sí, no estará de regreso hasta el anochecer.

-Pero, ¿quién va a cuidar a mi pequeño Sakumo-chan?

-¡Nosotros! –anunció Naruto con orgullo.

-¡¿QUÉ?

_¡Deben de estar bromeando si creen que les soltaré a mi hijo sin pelear!_ declaró Inner Sakura con toda la intención de hechar camorra.

-No se preocupe por nada, Sakura-san –la tranquilizó Lee-. ¡Nosotros cuidaremos muy bien del pequeño Sakumo y nos encargaremos de avivar su llama de la juventud!

La kunoichi se cubrió el rostro con las manos y trató de tranquilizarse para no hiperventilar.

-¡Ah, sí! Lo olvidaba, obaachan te mandó esto –dijo Naruto entregándole un pergamino sellado.

Sakura lo tomó con ansias, deseando que en el papel dijera que todo aquello no era más que una mala broma para castigarla por la condición de Sakumo de hijo único, o al menos una explicación del porque su maestra estaba siendo tan cruel… pero los ocho pliegos de pergamino estaban llenos de disculpas, excusas y juramentos relacionados con la integridad física, mental y emocional de las niñeras.

El cerebro de la joven mujer trabajaba a mil, tratando de hallar una solución a aquel difícil problema que le planteaba la vida; pero el tiempo apremiaba y aunque sus instintos de madre le gritaban como loca, aún era capaz de comprender que Tsunade-sama no le haría algo así a no ser que fuera completa y absolutamente necesario.

Finalmente se vio obligada a confesar su derrota.

-Pasen –suspiró con el corazón en el puño-. Les daré las indicaciones.

-o-o-o-

-Aquí está su horario –dijo Sakura tendiéndole un papel a Lee-. Deben apegarse lo más posible a él; aliméntenlo a sus horas y acuéstenlo después de comer.

Tienen que leerle este libro –siguió explicando la pelirrosa, entregándole al de verde dicho libro -; si no se lo leen, no se dormirá.

-¿Qué es? ¿El Icha-Icha para bebés? –preguntó Naruto con malicia, examinando el libro por encima del hombro de Lee.

Se trataba de un delgado tomo con gruesas tapas de color naranja y la ilustración de un perrito en la portada.

-Por supuesto que no –bufó Sakura, tensando la mandíbula y apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Ero-sennin hizo un "Icha-Icha Infantil" –dijo Naruto-. ¿Tienen el "Icha-Icha Infantil"?

-…

-¿Sakura?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

La mujer siguió dándoles instrucciones; les mostró donde se guardaban los pañales, las papillas y las fórmulas de leche. Les explicó como cambiar un pañal y que hacer en cada caso de llanto. Y no solamente les dijo, sino que también lo puso por escrito (quintuplicado) y pegó los juegos de instrucciones en ubicaciones estratégicas por toda la casa.

-No hace falta que lo bañen; es más, si se ensucia, lávenlo en seco con las toallitas y díganle a Kakashi cuando llegué para que él lo bañe.

Si ahogan a mi bebé; es más… si se atreven a acercar a mi bebé a una pila de agua, me aseguraré de que los dos pasen una estancia de tiempo indefinido en la sala de Cuidados Intensivos, ¿entendido?

-Si, señora –contestaron los niñeros al unísono.

Terminada la conferencia (que había dejado mareados a los dos varones y la haría llegar con cierto retraso a reunirse con su equipo), Sakura fue a despedirse de su pequeño hijo de seis meses.

-Sakumo-chan, cielo, mami va a salir por un par de días, pero hará todo lo posible por volver lo más pronto posible contigo.

-¿Agú? –balbuceó el pequeñín mirándola atentamente desde su cuna.

-Tu papá llegará esta noche; mientras tanto, Naruto y Lee van a cuidarte. Quiero que seas un buen niño y te portes bien.

-No sé para que le dices eso –comentó Uzumaki con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza-. El enano no entiende nada.

-Y si te hacen algo –gruñó la pelirrosa con voz asesina-, quiero que me lo digas en cuanto aprendas a hablar para molerlos a golpes.

Sakumo-chan se echó a reir.

Los tres ninjas salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Mochila al hombro, Sakura repitió todas sus indicaciones.

-Vigílenlo bien; no lo pierdan de vista ni un segundo.

-Descuida, Sakura-chan. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar un bebé? ¡Sakumo ni siquiera sabe caminar!

La mujer lo taladró con la mirada antes de abrir la puerta y poner un pie fuera de su hogar.

-¡Ah, una cosa más! –dijo Sakura, dándose la vuelta y encarando a las niñeras-. Si algo le llega a pasar a Sakumo –dijo sonriendo agradablemente-, ¡ASEGÚRENSE DE QUE KAKASHI LOS ENCUENTRE ANTES QUE YO! –terminó lanzando fuego con la mirada.

-o-o-o-

La cariñosa madre ya se había marchado, así que nuestros dos jounnins se encontraban solos con un bebé… y dos posibles sentencias de muerte pesando sobre sus cabezas.

Temiendo por su integridad física si algo salía mal, Naruto y Lee se dirigieron al cuarto del bebé. Sakumo-chan se encontraba muy ocupado jaloneando y golpeando un perrito de peluche.

-¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? –interrogó Uzumaki, viendo como el niño cubría de babas a su peluche.

-Solamente tenemos que vigilarlo, asegurarnos de que no le pase nada, atenderlo cuando llore y alimentarlo a sus horas –explicó Lee.

-Suena fácil –murmuró el rubio.

Diez minutos después quedó demostrado que cuidar a Sakumo era demasiado "fácil".

-¡Estoy aburrido! –chilló el prospecto a Hokage, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

-Tal vez podríamos jugar con él –propuso Lee.

-¿Jugar a qué? –espetó Naruto, mirando alrededor-. ¡Sólo míralo! Lo único que hace es estar allí babeando cosas.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en uno de los retratos en la pared y sin pensárselo dos veces fue a tomarlo.

-Ya sé que podemos hacer para pasar el tiempo –anunció con una sonrisa zorruna.

Le mostró a su compañero una fotografía reciente de los miembros de Equipo 7 original y los añadidos. Sin dejar de sonreír, se dirigió a la cuna y, señalando al último Uchiha, dijo lento y claro, gesticulando exageradamente:

-TEEEE-MEEEE… Vamos, Sakumo-chan, repite con el tío Naruto: TEEEE-MEEEE… TEEEE-MEEEE… TEEEE-MEEEE…

¡Teme!

-Naruto-kun –interrumpió la noble Bestia Azul de la Hoja-, Sakumo-kun es muy pequeño para hablar y no creo que a Sakura-san le agrade que le enseñes ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Hay que enseñarle de una vez para que no tenga problemas cuando sea grande!

Mientras está interesante lección tenía lugar, el retoño de Sakura y Kakashi había encontrado en que entretenerse: chupar su pie.

-¡Wow! ¡Mira eso, Naruto-kun! –exclamó Lee-. ¡Sakumo-chan es realmente flexible! ¡Seguramente será estupendo para el taijutsu!

-Eso no tiene nada de especial –replicó el rubio-. Yo también puedo hacerlo.

-¿En serio? –se maravilló Lee-. ¡En ese caso yo también lo haré! ¡Y si no, tendré que hacer dos mil lagartijas!

La Bestia Azul se tiró al piso y empezó a contorsionarse en un desesperado intento por acercar su pie a su cara.

Naruto se le quedó viendo…

Pasaron los minutos y Lee no conseguía meterse el pie en la boca.

-¡Sí serás…! –gruñó Naruto, exasperado-. ¡Así es como se hace!

Ahora eran dos idiotas tirados en el suelo tratando de meterse el pie en la boca y un bebito mirándolos con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la nuca.

Repentinamente, el jinchuuriki cejó en sus esfuerzos; se cubrió la nariz con ambas manos y sus ojitos empezaron a lagrimear.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso? –berreó con voz nasal-. ¡¿Acaso es aquí donde Sakura oculta sus cadáveres?

-Me parece que Sakumo-kun necesita un cambio de pañal –observó Lee.

Naruto fulminó al bebé con la mirada; el niño le devolvió el gesto, torciendo ligeramente la cabeza y entonando un suave: "¿ga?".

-¡Agh! ¡Vamos a cambiarlo antes de que vomite!

Los dos ninjas sacaron pañales, talco y toallitas húmedas y procedieron a cambiar el pañal.

Naruto desabrochó la parte baja del mameluco mientras Lee se disponía a pasarle las cosas.

-Muy bien, veamos que tenemos aquí… -murmuró el portador del kyubii.

¡Oh, por Kami! ¡¿Puede saberse con que lo alimenta Sakura? ¡Esto es asqueroso!

El rubio siguió elevando sus quejas al cielo, sin preocuparse por acabar de cambiar ese pañal.

-Naruto-kun, hay que tener cuidado al cambiar a un niño… -empezó Lee; pero lo inevitable ocurrió antes de que terminará de hablar..

-¡UAGH! ¡MI OJO! ¡ACABA DE ORINARME EL OJO!

El segundo error de Naruto fue gritar antes de que la "fuga" terminara.

-¡UAGH! ¡QUÉ ASCO! ¡LO TENGO EN LA BOCA!

-Jijiji.

-¡¿Y TÚ DE QUE TE RÍES? –le gritó el "mojado" al niño.

-¡BBUUUUUAAAAHHHH!

-¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡YO SOY EL QUE TIENE MOTIVOS PARA LLORAR!

-¡!

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡No le grites! –suplicó Rock Lee cubriéndose los oídos.

-¡¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?

Desesperado, el rubio comenzó a correr en círculos, tratando de pensar en algo para quitarse el horrible sabor de la boca; y en eso estaba cuando su pie resbaló en el charco de líquido amarillo y caliente que se acababa de formar en el piso.

-¡UAGH! –chilló Naruto antes de que sus huesitos dieran contra el húmedo suelo de madera.

¡¿Por qué a mí?

Al menos Sakumo dejó de llorar para empezar a reírse estruendosamente.

Lee terminó de ponerle el nuevo pañal.

-Afortunadamente no se mojó–suspiró el as del taijutsu.

-Suertudo… –refunfuñó Uzumaki aún tirado.

-Naruto-kun, ¿podrías pasarme un mameluco? –pidió el cejón.

Uzumaki gruñó por toda respuesta y empezó a revisar el armario.

-Kakashi-sensei tiene gustos muy raros… -murmuró mientras pasaba los ganchos.

Al final del closet encontró algo que no estaba del todo mal.

-¡Oye, Lee! ¿Qué opinas de esto? –preguntó mostrándole el mameluco verde con detalles naranjas en pies y muñecas.

Sakumo-chan palideció al ver el regalo de su "tío" Gai; Lee por otro lado…

-¡Es perfecto! –exclamó con el pulgar en alto y mostrando su sonrisa resplandeciente (Colgate, recomendada por tu dentista y por tipos cejones con propensión a usar espandex verde).

Con mucho trabajo lograron ponerle el trajecito al reacio bebé, quien en ningún momento dejó de luchar con todo su corazón.

-¡BBBBBUUUUUAAAAAHHHHH!

-¡HAZ QUE SE CALLE! –suplicó Uzumaki.

Así que Rock Lee hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: le dio tremendo zape a su compañero.

Y eso funcionó ya que Sakumo olvidó momentáneamente su afrenta a fin de reírse de la desgracia ajena.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? –vociferó Naruto enseñando los colmillos.

-Tenía que hacerlo callar –se disculpó el clon de Maito Gai.

Naruto-kun… ¿qué es eso que tienes en la espalda?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? –inquirió estirándose para palpar su espalda; tocó un tejido medio plástico embarrado de algo…

¡UAGH! ¡QUÍTAMELO! ¡QUÍ- TA-ME-LO!

-Debiste envolver y tirar el pañal a la basura luego de quitárselo a Sakumo-kun y no tirarlo en el piso así como así –opinó Lee.

-¡QUÍTAMELO!


	2. Nada Es Tan Fácil Como lo Pintan

**Finalmente, segundo capítulo.**

Les agradezco todos sus comentarios, y pues que se tomaran la molestia de leerlos. Lamento no agradecer persona por persona, pero ffnet no me deja ver los reviews. Así que comentarios y demás serán respondidos en el siguiente (y probablemente último) capítulo de este fic.

n_n

Felices fiestas! Y buena suerte con sus santas. XP

* * *

**Crónicas Hatake.**

**Misión Clase-D… ¿Criminal –S?**

Capítulo Dos.

**Nada es Tan Fácil Como lo Pintan.**

Luego de superar la crisis con solamente una que otra secuela psicológica, los dos jounnins procedieron a revisar la lista de Sakura.

-Aquí dice que toca alimentarlo –leyó Rock.

-¿Qué comen los bebés? –interrogó Naruto-. ¿Ramen?

-Déjame ver… Página 17 párrafo 4… "_Los bebés no comen ramen, Naruto. ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre! Los bebés toman leche y comen papilla. Revisen el anexo D, apartado VII para mayor información._"

Anexo D, apartado VII… ¡Aquí está! Debemos darle un biberón (que encontraremos en el refrigerador; calentarlo cuarenta y cinco segundos en el microondas y asegurar con el brazo que no esté demasiado caliente) y papilla de chícharos (el frasco está en la alacena). Hay que alimentarlo hasta dónde quiera y no obligarlo a comer más si no quiere.

-Suena fácil –replicó el kitsune.

Llevaron al indefenso infante a la cocina y lo sentaron en su sillita alta. Mientras Lee buscaba el puré, Naruto se encargaba de preparar la leche.

-Ya tengo la papilla –anunció Lee con orgullo.

El microondas indicó que la leche estaba lista. Naruto sacó la botella y ya iba a dársela al bodoque…

-¡Espera, Naruto-kun! –indicó el cejotas-. Primero debes asegurarte de que no esté demasiado caliente.

-¡Está perfecta! –replicó el de naranja al tiempo que dejaba caer unas gotas de líquido en su muñeca.

…

-¡Argh! ¡Está caliente! ¡Duele!

El shinobi corrió a poner su quemadura de tercer grado bajo un chorro de agua fría.

-¿Lo calentaste cuarenta y cinco segundos? –preguntó Lee.

-No, le di en inicio rápido –respondió Naruto, examinando las feas ampollas que comenzaban a aparecer en su brazo.

El moreno suspiró.

-Con razón.

-¡Qué! ¡Yo siempre le doy en inicio rápido cuando preparó ramen! –se defendió Naruto.

Sabiamente, Rock Lee prefirió callar.

-Habrá que esperar a que se enfríe –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomando el frasco de puré de chícharos.

Muy bien, Sakumo-kun, abre grande porque aquí viene el jutsu.

El aludido miró el verde contenido de la cuchara, luego a Lee, otra vez la cuchara y le dedicó a su niñera una mirada que bien podría ser interpretada como "no bromees".

-Vamos, Sakumo-kun, come tu comida. Está deliciosa.

El niño se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza en un claro acto de rebeldía.

-Por favor, Sakumo-kun.

Sakumo-kun no quiso.

-¡Está riquísma! –aseguró Lee-. Mira.

El hombre se metió la cuchara en la boca y sufrió un infarto gustativo. Tragó la cosa, esforzándose más allá de lo humano por no llorar.

-¿Lo ves? Está deliciosa.

Habría resultado más convincente si su rostro no tuviera el mismo color que la papilla. Pero cierto ninja no notó esto.

-¿En serio? –se sorprendió Naruto y le arrebató el frasco-.A ver.

-¡No, Naruto-kun!

Muy tarde, Uzumaki ya estaba tirado en el piso echando espuma por la boca.

-¡Esto sabe horrible! –chilló al tiempo de ponerse de pie-. ¡No es posible que Sakura-chan no pueda ni preparar una papilla decente! ¡Deberían prohibirle cocinar!

-Jijiji.

El jinchuuriki miró al pequeñín, malhumorado. Sonrió de forma macabra y hundió la cuchara en la papilla una vez más…

-Abre grande, Sakumo-chan… -dijo en tono cantarín-. Es hora de que pruebes la deliciosa comida de tu mami…

Sakumo-chan no era tonto; rápidamente se cubrió la boca con ambas manitas y se encogió en su periquera.

-¡Vamos, enano! No seas melindroso.

Uzumaki sujetó al niño y trató de forzar la cucharada de veneno en su boca; pero Sakumo lo sujeto de la muñeca (justo donde se había quemado) y apartó su brazo con tanta fuerza que la cuchara salió volando, yendo a clavarse en la pared. El contenido del frasco se volcó en la paleta de la silla del bebé.

-Au… Eso dolió… -murmuró Naruto sobándose la parte agredida. Se quedó de piedra al ver la impresión dejada por los deditos-. Creo que será mejor que vende esto…

-Sin duda, Sakumo-kun heredó la fuerza de Sakura-san –opinó Lee, tratando inútilmente de desincrustar la cuchara de la pared.

El nuevo Hatake estaba muy ocupado embadurnando el puré en su periquera.

Finalmente, Lee consiguió sacar la cuchara… y como había quedado deshecha, la tiró a la basura.

-Ese mocoso… -murmuró Naruto regresando a la cocina con el brazo vendado.

El ninja de verde abrió la despensa y sacó otro frasco de comida para el bebé.

-Espero que esto sepa mejor –dijo de corazón.

Sacó la tapa, metió una nueva cuchara y cuando se disponía a alimentar al niño, se dio cuenta de que éste ya no estaba.

-Naruto-kun… -llamó con su poblada ceja contrayéndose en un tic.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor, dime que tú te llevaste a Sakumo-kun.

-No, ¿para que lo quiero? –El rubio miró a la sillita del bebé y se le heló el corazón.

¡¿PERO DÓNDE DIABLOS SE METIÓ EL PEQUEÑO MONSTRUO?

Un bebito vagaba solo por allí, en una casa llena de objetos peligrosos, punzo cortantes, inflamables, tóxicos y demás adjetivos que pudieran calificar cualquier cosa factible de ser encontrado en la residencia de un ninja.

Y se trataba del bebito de Sakura, una madre con fuerza sobrehumana y un carácter del demonio… que estaría fuera de la aldea por varios días, tiempo suficiente para escapar… si es que Tsunade-baachan, la "abuelita", no los pescaba antes.

O el padre, que llegaría de un momento a otro y tenía una jauría de perros ninjas, magníficos rastreadores, a su disposición, así como un ojo capaz de desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra.

…

-¡Sakumo!

Ambos shinobis corrieron hacia la periquera y la examinaron con atención, como si esperaran que Sakumo fuera aparecer milagrosamente allí de un instante a otro.

-¡¿A dónde se fue? ¡¿A dónde se fue? –gritaba Uzumaki una y otra vez.

-Es un bebé, ¡no puede estar muy lejos! –aseguró Lee, más para tranquilizarse a si mismo que a su compañero.

Oye, Naruto-kun, ¿ya viste este dibujo? –interrogó Rock señalando el diseño de papilla-. ¿No crees que se parece a un sello…?

El puré explotó, dejando a los dos ninjas cubiertos de la receta secreta de chicharos tóxicos de Sakura.

Lee abrió la boca y dejó escapar una nubecilla de humo verde.

-Sí, definitivamente eso parecía un sello explosivo.

-o-o-o-

Encontraron a Sakumo en la habitación de sus padres, acostado panza abajo en la cama y dibujando muy contento con el maquillaje de su madre.

¿Cómo llegó allí el bodoque de medio año y cómo le hizo para transportar el equipo completo de belleza de su madre? Misterio.

-Vas a pagar, Sakumo…–siseó el tipo de naranja-. Vas a pagar

-Olvídalo, Naruto-kun; lo importante es que lo encontramos y no le pasó nada –trató de calmarlo su amigo.

-En seguida me encargó de corregir eso –gruñó el rubio arremangándose y mirando al pequeño de forma asesina.

-¿Da? –balbuceó bebé Sakumo antes de volver a concentrarse en su dibujo.

El discípulo de Gai se acercó a la cama disimuladamente, interponiéndose entre el kitsune y su pronta a ser presa.

-¡Pero mira que lindos dibujos hizo Sakumo-kun! –exclamó Lee levantando una de las hojas utilizadas por el bebito y pegándosela a Naruto a los ojos.

-A mi me parecen sólo manchas –replicó el prospecto de Hokage, entrecerrando los ojos y bizqueando ante los coloridos borrones.

-¡Es un muy buen dibujo para un shinobi tan joven! –aseveró Lee.

-¿Qué es esa cosa verde? –interrogó el adicto al ramen, olvidando momentáneamente su enojo.

-Creo que es un árbol.

-¿Y esa cosa naranja y negra?

-Creo que tiene bigotes… debe ser un gato.

-¿Y esa cosa rosa y roja? ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Parece un… una… No lo sé –contestó Lee-. ¡Pero creo que está saludando al árbol y al gato! ¡Mira como mueve las manos!

Los está saludando, ¿verdad, Sakumo-kun?

El bebé asintió tranquilamente con una mirada maliciosa.

-Cejotas… no me gusta cómo nos está viendo.

-o-o-o-

-Después de la comida, sigue la siesta –anunció Lee revisando la lista.

-Muy bien –dijo Uzumaki lentamente y con una sonrisa curel-… Maldito enano, ya es hora de que te duermas.

¿Cómo se las arregló Naruto para que "duermas" sonara tan parecido a "mueras"?

Pañal limpio, niño en la cuna, bien arropado, biberón a la temperatura adecuada y niñeras fuera de la habitación...

-¡Bbbuuuuuuuaaaaaahhhhh!

-¡¿Ahora qué? –chilló el kitsune.

-Olvidamos leerle el cuento –respondió Lee golpeándose la frente con la lista de Sakura.

-Los cuentos son para los niños buenos –razonó Naruto.

¡Y TÚ NO LO ERES! –le gritó a la puerta cerrada.

-¡BBUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-¡ESTÀ BIEN! ¡TÚ GANAS! –gritó el rubio a todo pulmón, abriendo la puerta de una patada.

-Ga –Sakumo sonrió satisfecho.

-Engendro de Kakashi –murmuró Naruto sudando frío al ver el arco del ojito feliz por partida doble.

Un minucioso registro de la habitación reveló la ausencia del libro.

Nada bueno considerando que Sakumo-chan quería dormirse y no podía hacerlo sin antes escuchar el mentado cuento. Así que quiso hacer partícipes de su sentir a sus cuidadores.

-¡BBBBUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡BUUUUUAAAAAHHH!

-¡WAAAAAHHHH! –Naruto amenazaba con conocer la calvicie prematura.

¡Se acabó! –colocó sus manos llenas de pelo amarillo en posición-. _¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

El ejército de jinchuurikis corrió por toda la casa, revolviéndolo todo en busca del libro perdido.

-¡Lo encontré! –anunció uno de ellos.

Ovación.

El libro llegó al cuarto del bebé y los clones desaparecieron.

-Muy bien, acabemos con esto. -Naruto carraspeó, sosteniendo el libro en alto.

-Uhm, Naruto-kun…

-¡Ahora no, Cejotas! ¿No ves que voy a leerle su maldito cuento al mocoso?

-Pero es que…

-"Había una vez, en una villita muy muy lejana, una escultural y atractiva princesa que gustaba de lucir una escotada caperuza roja, tacones de aguja y…"

El rubio abrió sus azules ojitos tanto como grandes platos soperos llenos de ramen.

-Oye, Lee, creo que éste no es el cuento de Sakumo-chan.

-Más bien parece el de Kakashi-san –asintió Rock.

-Sí, eso explica este dibujo de Caperucita con el lobo… y por qué usa así el látigo.

-Pero, ¿dónde está el libro de Sakumo-kun? –preguntó Lee.

-¡BBBBBUUUAAAAAAHHHH!

-¡Piensa! ¡Sakura-chan nos enseñó el estúpido libro antes de irse! –vociferó el de naranja, tratando de hacerse oír.

-¡Sí! ¡Era naranja y tenía un perrito en la portada! –chilló Lee.

-¡¿Y dónde está? –gritó Naruto.

-¡No lo sé!

-¡BUAH! –lloró Sakumo.

-¡BUAH! –lloró Naruto.

-¡BUAH! –lloró Lee.

Y los tres siguieron llorando hasta quedarse dormidos.


End file.
